geneitaiyofandomcom-20200213-history
Shinzaki Fuyuna
is Taiyou Akari's cousin. She is an honours student who is jealous of the attention Akari gets from her fortune telling. Appearance Shinzaki Fuyuna has short, choppy black hair with a fringe and blue eyes. She wears round glasses and is first seen wearing an orange spaghetti-strapped top, with red and yellow decoration around the neck and back. The bottom of her top is jagged, and she wears light blue 3/4 length trousers with pockets and a dark blue stripe at the end of each leg. Her flipflops are brown with a triangular-shaped red strap and have a small heel. She also goes to the same school as Akari, her cousin, and thus wears the same uniform. Personality Fuyuna is shown as calm and a little reserved, as she was reluctant to talk about her hobby when her father asked her about it at dinner. She is also modest, saying that her top score on a test they took was just due to her studying the right things and not due to her intelligence. She is also shown to have a jealous and spiteful side, resenting Akari for the attention she gets from her fortune telling, leading to her becoming a Daemonia and attempting to murder her on multiple occasions. Background Story In episode one, Fuyuna first appears at her desk, reading and annotating a book. Akari calls for her, having gotten tangled in a plant in her room, and Fuyuna frees her with scissors. The plant has grown all the way to Fuyuna's room and Fuyuna says Akari should cut it back, but Akari says she'll take care of it later. She gives Fuyuna a flower broach, which Fuyuna is happy with and says it looks cute. At dinner, Fuyuna sits and eats her food quietly while Akari talks about tarot cards to her uncle. Her uncle says it's good to have a hobby and asks Fuyuna if she has one, too. Fuyuna is surprised at the question and says that she does have one, but when asked what it is she stammers and looks away without telling. Her mother tells her that whatever it is, she shouldn't let her grades slip. Fuyuna agrees. Akari asks Fuyuna if she wants her to tell her fortune, to which Fuyuna hurriedly declines. She leaves straight afterwards, with an embarrassed look on her face. Later on she is shown studying, and she looks sadly at the broach on her desk. The next day, Fuyuna's class receive their midterm results. Fuyuna gets the top score and smiles slightly, and is congratulated by two of her classmates. She brushes away the compliments, saying that she only got the score because the things she happened to study came up. The two classmates are then distracted from Fuyuna by someone exclaiming in amazement at Akari's fortune telling, and hurry away from Fuyuna to see what's going on. Fuyuna watches with a dark look on her face as people crowd around Akari's desk and praise her, begging her to tell their fortunes. At break, Fuyuna and Akari sit next to each other on a bench and eat. Fuyuna asks Akari if she was up all night researching tarot cards again, and Akari enthusiastically confirms this. Fuyuna asks her if she wants to become a fortune teller in the future and Akari says that she does, because she wants to help people and she enjoys it. Fuyuna then tells her that she doesn't think things are that easy, and that you can't just do whatever you'd like in this world because things aren't that simple. She tells Akari that while the people she tells fortunes to will be grateful if she is correct, they will be angry if she is wrong, and that humans are selfish. Akari acknowledges this, but says that if she thought that way before starting, she wouldn't be able to do anything. Fuyuna frowns at her, and Akari says enthusiastically that Fuyuna is very smart and therefore can do whatever she wants, while Akari only has the tarot cards her mother left her. This frustrates Fuyuna and she is about to say something in retaliation, but stops herself and carries on eating. That night, Fuyuna is shown staring into space at her desk, with a shadow on her face as a Daemonia begins to take her over. The next day she is shown staring into the sky, looking out over the harbour while holding her book. As they're getting ready to visit Taiyou Hinata's grave, Akari attempts to apologise to Fuyuna for the other day. Fuyuna ignores her and walks straight past her without saying a word. At the graveyard, Fuyuna stares at Akari while she crouches at her mother's grave, and the Daemonia is shown to be growing within her. That night, the Daemonia possessing Fuyuna attempts to strangle Akari, but is killed when Akari awakens in the process. Fuyuna, too, is killed, and the day repeats without her. Relationships Character Art Designs Trivia Category:Characters